Kuroko no basket- modeling
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Kuroko models a little for Kisr, but Kise thinks he looks better without any clothes on.


Kuroko didn't know how he got here at Kise's house, not that he regretted it, but it was something that puzzled him as he walked through the huge doors and into the cold house. Cold air clapped him in the face ashen he entered, something you don't find often in the middle of the summer in this blazing heat. Kuroko hated te heat, he welcomed the cold feeling of this house though.

"Kurokochii is in my house~" beamed Kise.

"what's so amazing about me coming over?" Kuroko asked.

Kise almost answered truthfully but ended up just saying "because~"

The truth is, everything really. Kise had planned weeks on how to ask Kuroko to come to his house and little did he know it was as simple as promising the boy some air conditioning on a hot day. Kise was glad that his former team mate, his crush, was in his house. He didn't question how it happened but simply welcomed it.

"What do you want to do?" Kise asked.

He spent forever planning something so simple as asking him to come but he didn't really focus on what they were phoning to do once he got here. He had some hopes of what they would do, but he would never try them. Truth be told, once he could muster up the courage to ask Kuroko he hurried to go and do so.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter." Kuroko said as he walked further into the air conditioning.

Kise thought hard as silence enveloped them for what seemed like forever. He jumped once an idea burst into his head.

"Kurokochii should model some clothes for me~" Kise beamed.

"huh?"

"I have some clothes that you can Model for me~ it'll be fun."

"um, wouldn't your clothes be too big for me?"

"that's something we can find out."

Kise ran up to his room and grabbed a huge pile of clothes out of his closet as he ran back downstairs, almost tripping. He shoved the clothes towards Kuroko and then pushed him into the bathroom.

Kuroko stood in the bathroom, surprised by how fast that all happened. He barley had anytime to protest. He looked down at the pile of clothes in his arms and sat then on the floor. It was a mass of color, and he could tell just by looking at then that they would be too big for him.

Kuroko sighed and grabbed whatever was on top as he put it on. It was Kise's usual suit. The sleeves hung messily down from Kuroko's arms and the pants were hanging at his hips. The sleeves were falling off of his shoulders as he put on the tie. He was no good at putting on ties but did his best.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror and blushed t the site. It was hardly modeling material, especially with everything basically falling off of him.

"Kise?" Kuroko said through the bathroom door.

"yes?" Kise said, having waited eagerly outside of the door.

"I...I don't think it fits..."

"just come out~ lemme see~"

Kuroko cracked open the door and looked out "I'm telling you it doesn't fit..."

"Just let me see."

He stepped out of the bathroom and looked away from Kise blushing and messing with the end of the sleeves that went far past his hands.

Kise widened his eyes at the site. It may have looked messy but to him it looked downright adorable. He blushed as he stepped closer to Kuroko "I think you were right." He said softly as he looked him over once more.

"Told you..."

"but you still look cute."

Kuroko didn't answer, he just looked up at Kise. Kise looked down at Kuroko and his eyes found themselves on the soft lips before him that were slightly pouting.

He leaned closer and gently planted his lips onto Kuroko, Kuroko as a result shut his eyes and lightly wrapped his arms around Kise's neck. Kise deepened the kiss and Kuroko let him as Kise wrapped his arms around Kurokos waist.

Whrn Kise broke the kiss he whispered into Kurokos ear "I love you."

Kuroko widened his eyes and then stopped as he closed his eyes and responded "I, love you too."

It was Kise's turn to widen his eyes and then smiled "Kurokochii?"

"yes?"

"do you want to go up to my bedroom and model for me there?"

"but your clothes are too big."

"then take then off for me."

Kuroko blushed even more and ten nodded, Kise then le him to his room and locked the door once they entered. Kise sat down on his bed and Kuroko stood in front off him shyly.

"Go ahead." Kise said, smiling.

Kuroko took off the coat first and let it drop to the ground. He messed with his buttons in an attempt to undo them and was having trouble with it so Kise chuckled and pulled him closer.

"here, let me do it." He said softly as he undid the buttons and let the shirt fall to the ground.

All he had to do for the pants to fall down the the ground was slip his hand down them. He smiled as he kissed Kuroko lightly again, slowly deepening the kiss as he slid his hands into Kurokos boxers.

Kuroko was the one to break the kiss this time.

"Kuroko?"

"I..."

"you what?"

"I love you."

Kise smiled as he nudged himself closer to Kuroko "I love you too."


End file.
